middle_earth_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Eureka Enderborn/My two newest characters, including a new favorite!
Hello everyone. This is a blog post detailing my two newest characters. I have two levels of characters: normal and exalted. Normal characters are characters I just use occasionally, and though I like them, they're not my favs. Examples include Logan Grimnar, or Turg the Unklean. Then there are the exalted characters, ones that I love quite a lot and use frequently. Those in the exalted pantheon are: Eureka Enderborn & co, Slythe, Jaeger (You've never seen him used, but I love him), and the Jaukoehais (only a few of you know these two). But I've got two new additions to both of these pantheons! And here they are now. Joining the normal pantheon, we have Rockland Steel, manly captain of the USS Temerity! Captain Steel grew up in Philadelphia, and nobody ever really expected he would amount to much. He was average in pretty much every way, below average in some cases. Then, when he managed to graduated High School, he almost immediately enrolled in Starfleet Academy (no, this isn't Star Trek, that just seemed like the best name). And something happened to him there. Some kind of switch flipped. Suddenly, he was buff, fast, smart, handsome, and manly as all get out. Some of his crew say that his sudden surge of testosterone was so powerful he sprouted a fully lit cigar between his lips. This guy makes the guy from Old Spice commercials jealous. Anyway, Rockland Steel graduated Starfleet Academy with honours, and served on a multitude of starships, showing great promise. When his thirty-seventh birthday rolled around, the admirals of the U.S.F. (Union Star Fleet) approached him and offered him the position of captain. But not of just any ship. They offered him position of the Temerity. Yes, the Temerity. The ship that had been advertised about for two years. Created in the shipyards of Valhalla, the Temerity was the single greatest starship ever produced by the USF. Equipped with the best shielding matrix, the best hyperdrives, the best atomic laser batteries, the best communications systems, the best laboratory, rec centers, an arboretum, simulation rooms, real chefs who prepare real food, and perhaps best of all, three MASSIVE nuclear cannons at Temerity's nose, weapons of unmatched destruction. The Temerity was to become the Enterprise of this world, and Captain Rockland Steel was more than ready to become Captain Kirk. Only manlier. And with a cigar. So, that's the manly Captain Rockland Steel. What could be more awesome than a cigar-chomping, manly dude in command of a kick-butt starship? Here's who: Alexander Boorsk. His close friends call him Alex, but most people know him by the name of Agent Echo-One, Alien slayer, the only man to survive the massacre of Johannesburg, and the stealthiest guy around. Based off of Auraestus' The Fall of Earth RP, where Humanity is under attack from a superior, faceless alien enemy. Faceless because they never managed to acquire a living specimen. Echo-One used to be the commander of Echo Team, an elite covert ops squad five strong, working for the U.N. before the Aliens started blowing crap up. When they received word of an Alien attack on the city of Johannesburg, Alex and his team went in to investigate. Contact between Echo Team was lost, the city destroyed, and the team was labelled MIA presumed KIA. But Echo-One survived, and a recon team found him 6 months later in a makeshift safe house in the ruined city. He explained that his team was ambushed, and most of them were ripped apart in seconds by bolts of green light, including his then-girlfriend Echo-Three. Echo-One continued to serve as a covert ops specialist in the military, and has now taken on a James Bonde-esque personality. It helps that he's been called the best-looking survivor by many. He's charismatic and sneaky, and tends to hold the group together with a well-timed joke or humorous anecdote. But it's all a lie. His team wasn't killed in Johannesburg at all. They were captured. Brought aboard what they assumed was an alien vessel, and imprisoned there. They wanted information, so they decided to extract it from Echo Team. As the leader, Alex was questioned first. And by that I mean interrogated. Brutally, and for many days, but Alex refused to yield. So they decided to try a different method. They would try to talk to him, reason with him, and appeal to logic and intelligence. A female of their species had done extensive research on the languages, cultures, and so on of their enemies. Her name is Zakra, and she was chosen to be the one to go speak to him in his own language. It would be the first time any Human would see what one of these Aliens actually look like without combat gear. So Zakra entered the room where Alex sat comfortably. And she didn't even have to start talking before Alex was caught hook line and sinker. He hung on her words like they were the final words of his parents, and he stared at her as he would stare at an angel. She spent twenty four hours in that room talking with him, and due to her extensive research she knew what was happening. So she decided to use it. She led him along, making him believe that she felt the same. And then, at the end of those twenty four hours, she walked him into the cells where the rest of his team was held, and handed him an alien pistol. She told him that he could either shoot her, or shoot his entire team. So he shot his team, including Echo-Three. Alex then spent the next six months with Zakra, learning about their culture, language, technology, and so on. He was even given an alien name, the name Epsilon. And at the end of those six months, Alex came to an agreement with the Alien commanders. He would return to the Humans, and essentially become a spy/saboteur. In exchange, once the Aliens had either won, lost, or retreated, he would undergo genetic modifications to become more like them, and be allowed to "marry" (for lack of a better term) Zakra. However, after six months, something very odd happened to Zakra. She found herself missing Alex. Unknowingly, she had actually fallen for him too. And she found what he's doing to be highly romantic. It's not every day a girl meets a guy who's ready to kill off his whole species to be with her, after all. So, thoughts? I want your honest opinions. Category:Blog posts